sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Welcome to the Sonic & Sega FanFiction Wiki This is a Wiki made for Fanon of Sonic the Hedgehog and other Sega-related Fanon that anyone can edit. This is a more organized form of a Sonic Fanon wiki, and we would like to keep it that way, the Rules and more information are below. About us and Rules These are the basic rules of the Wiki, and keep in mind that this wiki will be better on later as Templates (I have no knowledge on how to create them), are created and such. Anywho, this fanfic is created to be a more organized and mature form of a Sonic Fanon wiki along with being for OTHER Sega franchises as well. This means NiGHTS, Samba Di Amigo, Alex Kidd, etc. along with (and mostly) Sonic the Hedgehog. What is allowed on this site is basically anything that is Fanon and with the Rules (see below this paragraph) from Characters, to versions of Existing Characters, to locations, to even storylines and fan-made games. Rules of the Wiki: Note: The cursing rule may be changed if anything starts getting out of hand. Keep that in Mind. #No Harassing other users or Bullying. You will be banned for doing so, and it will not be tolerated. Giving constructive Critiscm is not considered Harassing. Example: If Joe calls Bob a "Gay F**" or constantly bashes him then that is considered Harassing. If it is just "This sucks, you should improve your grammar and do this" and offers other ways of improvement then that is considered constructive criticism and not harassing. Harassment is put in greater detail below the rules. #Recolours are accepted but I do plan on a Template being created later on as I learn how to create them to identify it. Once the template is created, it will be clear that while Recolours will not get you banned or penalized, they are to be identified from the other articles. Also keep in mind that Mary and Gary Stus of Recolours are not as accepted, and we ask that you keep the recolours at a not-so invincible state. Those will be notified of being a Mary/Gary Stu and you are advised to change this. #If you make an Article of your variation of an Existing piece of Canon, PLEASE identify that you are the writer. Unlike Sonic Fanon we will not have "for ANYONEs continuity" articles due to the confusing nature that would cause for some people. #Memes are also allowed, but not if they are harassing other users. #Please categorize your stuff by creating a Category for your work. Use Template: Writer to do so. #Cursing and Swearing is allowed, but only if it is not directed towards another person in anger. Remember, there could be children here since this is about a Kids series. As such, tone down the Cursing. Cursing is allowed primarily because most kids the age Sonic is intended for that have acess to Wikis and stuff likely curse already. Just do not harass other users with the words and you will be fine. Oh, and don't use this rule to spam your Articles with curse words. That is not banned or anything but, really? #Do not vandalize other people's articles. Offering critique on it is fine, but not straight up changing the aritcle around unless the author gives you permission. Admins are allowed only to add Alerts that the article is in violation of the rules below or similar, and are not to straight up edit the article itself. I.e, they may add a text alert or tempalte to the TOP of the Article. #Do not violate existed Canon. Now, there are Exceptions to this. You CAN create your own Continuity and create your own Fanon universe of Sonic, BUT if you are using say the Sonic Underground or SatAM verse, then please stay within the canon of that universe. Canon is basically what happened DURING the show, comic, game, or book or whatever. If you do not much of what you are using, then do research or you might as well create your own continuity. Please do add some form of identification if it is your own universe, so that it is not confused with a Canon Violation. The Template:New Continuity is used if you wish to start your own universe of Sonic the Hedgehog continuity. There are varations that will be made to allow more freedom, but these templates MUST be on the article for it to count. #No Pedophilic or Sex Offender words on the site. That is considered harassment. Memes and stuff like that are OKAY, but if you literally start flirting with someone NOT in your age group you WILL be banned. If you ever reveal you are a Sex Offender or Pedo, you will not be bannded JUST for that but you will be kept on watch. We do not do background, facebook, or other ways of checking you. We do not care. BUT if you reveal stuff like THAT here, you will be watched. If you act out on it, you will be banned. simple as that. #If you use Fanart of someone else from DeviantART or other sites, please be able to confirm that you have permission, to use said artwork. This is an ANTI-Art Stealing site. What is Harassment? Harassment is basically bullying other users. Regardless of Age of the victim, bullies will be banned and not tolerated here. Same as Pedophiles/Sex Offenders. The Victim's side WILL be taken in ALL issues of this. KEEP THAT IN MIND. Below is a list of many things that are considered Harassment on this site: *Anything that is against other users' Religions. In other words, if you are harassing other people ONLY for being Shinto or Budhist, the Harasser will be banned. This is taken very seriously, and even if the user is a Satanist or Atheist, harassing them will NOT be tolerated. *Anything that is against other users' Sexualities. This includes claiming it as a Sin, Un-natural, Immoral, Crime or Mental Disorder. The founder of this site himself is Gay and does believe in God, which is why this rule and the above one will be taken VERY seriously here. This site does not and WILL NOT tolerate Anti-Gay People or other Homophobes so if you are one of those please keep your Anti-LGBT mouth shut or don't even join at all. *Racism. Just like Homophobia and harassing over Religion, this is not and will not be tolerated. Like above, you will be banned for Racism as well. So keep that in mind. *Any form of Cyberbullying. This includes cursing to attack someone, threats, and other forms of this. This is taken JUST as seriously as the above forms, and will not be tolerated. Again, we will always take the victims' side in these arguments and not the bully's. We also ask that you help those you see being bullied on these sites, and keep in mind that constructive criticsm is not considered bullying. NEW WORLD ORDER Okay so I'm making this on my new account to confirm that the rules on this wiki pretty much don't matter anymore and can 100% disregard them and do what whatever the h-e-double hockey sticks you want. Go Wild. Latest activity Category:(Your user name) Category:Browse